Peter DaCunha
Peter DaCunha (born 12 April, 2003) portrays Charles in the first season of Reign. Life and Career Peter DaCunha was born April 12, 2003 in Toronto, Ontario. His interest in the film industry started at an early age. He has always been fascinated with movies and how they are made. Peter's started his acting career in commercials. His first projects included Kellogg's Froot Loops, Tim Hortons and Catelli Pasta and then moved onto television with a role on Rookie Blue Shari Quallenberg with AMI Artist Management began representing him in early 2011 and his young career took off. HIs first TV movie was Frenemies (Disney) as George, the annoying little brother to Savannah played by Mary Mouser. He then appeared in a short film and a Hallmark Christmas movie called "Mistletoe Over Manhattan" His guest appearances on television series include Life With Boys, Alphas, Against The Wall and more recently The Listener and the first episode of the final season of Flashpoint. Peter's first feature film was a starring role in The Barrens which also stars Stephen Moyer (True Blood), Mia Kirshner (Vampire Diaries) and Allie MacDonald (House at The End of The Street) Directed by Darren Lynn Bousman. He thoroughly enjoyed his first experience with horror. While filming The Barrens, he met with Damian Lee who cast him for the role of Jason Begosian in The Truth, Andy Garcia stars as his father Jack Begosian and Lara Daans as his Mother Karen Begosian. The experience was amazing for a young actor to work with such an wonderful cast and crew. Peter recently filmed Home Alone 5 as the role of Mason, the next door neighbour of the lead boy, Christian Martyn. Peter Hewitt directed the ABC movie which will be on television during the holiday season 2012. He soon began working on his next project Haunter, directed by Vincenzo Natali, starring Abigail Breslin with Peter Outerbridge, Michelle Nolden and Stephen McHattie. He was excited about working on another horror Peter Dacunha has met some amazing people who have been in the industry for years as well as new actors who have become new friends. Even though Peter is still very young he is excited about working on many more new and exciting projects in his future and would like to continue to experience many different genres! Written by his mother, Pamela DaCunha on IMDb. Filmography Film Television Gallery Anna and Peter.jpg Anna, Peter and Vanessa.jpg Torrance and peter.jpg Peter Dacunha.jpg Torrence and Peter.jpg Peter3.jpg Peter DaCunha 1.jpg Peter DaCunha 2.jpg Peter DaCunha 3.jpg Peter DaCunha 5.jpg Peter DaCunha 6.jpg Peter DaCunha bts 1.jpg Peter DaCunha bts 2.jpg Peter DaCunha 7.jpg Peter DaCunha 8.jpg Peter DaCunha 9.jpg Trivia *In 2009 he was in Kellogg's Fruit Loops Commercial. *In 2010 he was in Tim Horton's Commercial. *Of Portuguese decent. *Peter's height is 4' 3" (1.3 m). *His IMBd Mini Biography is written by his mother Pamela DaCunha.http://www.imdb.com/name/nm3257504/bio?ref_=nm_ov_bio_sm References Category:Cast Category:Recurring Cast Category:Male Cast Category:Season One Cast Category:Season Two Cast Category:Child Category:Backstage Children Category:Canadian